


A Simple Trick

by whitherwaywill



Series: one chapter wonders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sweet, it's a drabble, just a one shot, maybe not even that, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitherwaywill/pseuds/whitherwaywill
Summary: hermione shows off, fred shows off, then hermione shows off again, and round and round it presumably goes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: one chapter wonders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	A Simple Trick

It was too easy. A simple summoning spell from the doorway of McGonagall’s classroom, just as the third-year transfiguration class was dismissed. Fred smirked as he examined the small object in his hand. He twirled out of the doorframe and leaned up against the wall as the young Gryffindors thundered past him.

He could hear the trio before he could see them. They were walking slower than the rest of their housemates, chattering with each other as they went.

“Hermione, do you need help? I didn’t even think it was possible to have that many books in one bag.”

“No, no, I’m fine, Harry, I just – I can’t find my magnet, it was just here - “

“Honestly, we get that you’re smart, Hermione. But a magnet? Really? Just turning the chess piece to stone wasn’t enough for you?”

“I was bored, and there was still an hour of class left, Ron. Just because I finished the given assignment... Did _you_ take my magnet, Ron?”

“No!”

At this, Fred had to laugh. The three of them were just passing by him. Ron jumped.

“Hey – you’re not supposed to be anywhere near this side of the castle.”

“Ah, but I’m never where I’m supposed to be, Ron,” Fred said with a wink to Harry Potter. The boy was standing slightly behind Ron, a friendly smile on his face.

Hermione was still rummaging through her bag, oblivious to Fred’s presence. “Ron, are you sure you didn’t take it?”

“Take what?” Fred asked mischievously.

“My magnet,” Hermione said, finally looking up. “I had some time left over to experiment, and I turned my chess piece to a magnet. McGonagall said that if I could delineate how I was able to do so, then she would give me fifty house points.”

“How incredibly generous of her,” Fred said, nodding seriously. “Well, I’ll leave you young whippersnappers to it then.” He pulled a pawn out of his pocket and examined it. “Perhaps we can play a friendly game of chess later, Hermione.” That said, Fred retreated down the hall, whistling cheerfully.

“A game of chess,” Hermione sniffed, head once again down in her bag. “Maybe if I can find that _magnet_ – “

“Hermione,” Harry interrupted her. “The chess piece – er – magnet – was it a pawn?”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fred was in the library, a mountain of books gathered around him. He languidly flipped through one of them, skimming the pages. He didn’t actually need the books. They were just a part of the show, for when –

His musings were interrupted by a shadow that fell across his page. He looked up to see Hermione standing between him and the light. She was furious, hands on her hips and hair sparking with magic.

“I know you have my magnet,” she seethed. “Give it back.”

“Sorry, what? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Fred grinned.

Hermione groaned, collapsing into the second seat at the table and throwing her hand out in front of her. “Fred, give me my magnet!”

“Why?”

“It’s an extra credit assignment. I need it!”

Fred shrugged. “Far be it from me to stand in the way of your Outstanding.” He held out his hand. Hermione stared. Her magnet was there, yes, but attached to it was another magnet.

Hermione glared at him. “I don’t want your magnet. Take them apart,” she commanded.

Fred opened his eyes wide, affecting an innocent look. “You think I haven’t tried? I thought I’d compare your work to my own, and this is what happens!” He gestured theatrically to the pile of books in front of him. “I’ve gone through every single transfiguration book in the library.”

“Stop teasing, Fred, and just separate the magnets!”

“Tell you what. You hold onto your magnet, and I’ll hold onto mine. Then we’ll both pull, and see what happens,” Fred suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She held a hand out, taking the pawn in her hand.

“On three. One, two, three…”

The pair each pulled with all of their might, but nothing happened.

“You know,” Fred said conversationally, “maybe we shouldn’t try to take them apart. If they want to be together so badly.”

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I – George and I – would like to propose a partnership.”

Hermione stared at him blankly. “What?”

“Think about it, ‘Mione.” Fred leaned forward, an excited look on his face, one that sent tingles down her spine. “We’re all bright and exceptional young people who have far too much free time on their hands. Think of what we could do! The possibilities are endless. We could leave our mark on this castle, and – “

Hermione’s eyes widened. Behind Fred, she could see Ron poke his head into the library, without a doubt looking for her. “I have to go,” she said hastily, grabbing the magnets.

“Think about it!” Fred exclaimed after her. “Great fun, remember!”

Hermione barreled out of the library, Ron backing away and beginning to walk toward Gryffindor Tower. Hermione and Harry joined him.

“Hermione, what were you doing?” Ron asked.

“Fred took my magnet,” Hermione said breathlessly. “I was getting it back.” Proudly she displayed her project in her hand.

“Hermione, I think you have two magnets there,” Harry pointed out.

Hermione glanced down at her palm, and a grin overtook her face. Laughing, she turned to face her friends. “I suppose it’s his turn to retrieve his magnet from me, then.”

After all, Fred was one half of the Weasley twins. And they never went for long without a prank.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
